


Pieces

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me, John," Sherlock said into his mouth, "tell me or you're not coming."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



> Criticism: Welcome

"Tell me," Sherlock said into his neck.

"Tell me," Sherlock said into his ribcage.

"Tell me or you're not getting fucked."

John laughed. "That's fine."

Sherlock's agile fingers were unbuttoning his shirt, his trousers. "Can't you deduce it?" said John.

"...No."

He was blessedly silent. John sighed as Sherlock's wrapped his warm fingers around his cock. "Tell me, John," Sherlock said into his mouth, "tell me or you're not coming."

John exhaled. He allowed his wrists to be held together as Sherlock stroked him, slow, slowly getting there, and made sounds when it wasn't enough.

"Where's your gun, John," Sherlock whispered into his ear and John laughed breathlessly. "Puns. Awful."

John couldn't hold out.

"Sherlock," he said into Sherlock's hair, still gasping, overcome, after he'd broken Sherlock's hold and pinned him tightly to the ground, "where are my bullets?"


End file.
